


Bdubs's Snips

by tangledinfairylights



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen, filler fic to make up for lack of uploads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangledinfairylights/pseuds/tangledinfairylights
Summary: Bdubs had convinced Impulse that his blond hair was perfect.Tango hesitated.
Relationships: impulseSV & Tango Tek (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Bdubs's Snips

"Hold up, okay... I had no idea where False puts her exploding rockets."

Tango continued rummaging through chests after chests, still not looking at Impulse. "Wait." _Click_. Another chest opened. _Rummage, rummage, rummage._

He made a noise of disgust at the fourteenth chest. _Raw fish? Why would anyone keep raw fish lying around? Oh, whatever._ Fifteenth chest came around. _Okay, at least this one wasn't gross._ Sixteen chests. 

"Argh! Falsie! Sort yourself out!" Tango yelled. He slammed the seventeenth chest shut, turning at Impulse at last.

The sight of his good buddy wasn't one he was prepared for.

"What..."

"Bdubs gave me a new haircut!" Impulse exclaimed, all smiling and happy, "isn't it neat?"

Tango blinked.

He knew he hadn't hung out with Impulse in a while. Nothing personal, just business; plus, Decked Out's preparations had left Impulse quite claustrophobic of underground mazes, so Tango left him out of Among Us. No big deal. Not to mention both of them moving out, Impulse to the jungle and Tango to False's base. 

After all, this was Impulse; who had known Tango since his voice was high-pitched, was there for his puberty break-outs, the Impulse who _still_ had the _audacity_ to mention cringy inside jokes from seven years ago.

This Impulse had not changed a _dot_ through those years, so, logically, he wouldn’t change after a couple weeks.

Right?

_Why the heck was he blond?!_

"You don't like it?"

"Uh." Tango smiled. "No, I do. Suits you."

 _Note to self: don't visit Bdubs's barber_ _shop._

Impulse frowned.

"You hesitated."

"No!" Tango stood up, accidentally stubbing his toe to one of False's chest. "Shit! I mean. It looks good on you! It's yellow!"

His friend's face brightened up at _once._

Impulse slung one arm around Tango's shoulder. "Right?" He dragged him to the nearest mirror; which False had plenty of. "Look at us! We're like blonde buddies!"

"Oooh. You know what?" he continued, "I could totally talk to Bdubs for him to do _your_ hair as well! Maybe he'd give you a referral discount. Hey," he grinned, "we should visit Snips right now!"

Tango could only nod. "Yeah..."

He glanced at the mirror. His own reflection returned, showcasing quite the uncomfortable grimace.

"Yeah."


End file.
